Cure
by Segunda Katigbak
Summary: The almighty Tezuka caught a cold. The almighty tensai comes over to check. Implied yaoi. Proceed with caution.


**Cure**

**Summary**: The almighty tennis captain caught a cold. The almighty tensai comes over to check.

This is a disclaimer.

**Characters:** Fuji, Tezuka

**Rating:** R13

**A/N:** Let's see . . . this is my first attempt of yaoi. Though it isn't really yaoi, but it's implied. Please do enjoy. By the way, I have no idea where Seishun Gakuen is located so if one of you guys can tell me where, I'll edit it as soon as I can. Unbeta-ed so there might be a couple of mistakes. It was intended to be shorter, but it reached 1,300+ words. Oh, well.

o-o-o-o-o

Seishun Gakuen is a small school near the Kansai region. By autumn, it will be covered with fallen sakura blossoms and a combination of orange and yellow leaves, which clutters almost the entire ground. By winter however, it will be enveloped with the crisp air of early November and by late January, the pathways will be covered in thick snow that it will look almost white.

Winter break is long approaching and the students are yet busy completing class requirements and extracurricular activities for the semester. The tennis club, on the other hand, has been too much preoccupied with practice for the nearing inter-school competition. Or perhaps not.

They were gathered around a small circle on the courts, discussing about something they think is necessary to discuss about. A certain boy with royal blue hair raised a hand almost uninterestingly and broke his club mate's implausible banter.

"Can't we just go practice?" All heads snapped him a wild look and his cat-like blue eyes glared back. He had to admit they were being completely stupid.

"Echizen," the vice captain, Oishi spoke in his hushed and calm voice. "We're discussing about our captain's grave condition. It's very important."

The boy rolled his eyes. Crouched around a small circle, hushed voices, shifty eyes, discussing about the unlikely condition of their captain. He can't even believe that Fuji, one of the most sensible people he had even known besides Tezuka, would even engage in such nonsense. The boy rolled his eyes for the second time, clutched the racket in his left hand and grunted in dismay. "I'm going to practice alone."

The small group around the circle ignored their youngest member and tracked back their conversation.

Early morning around seven, Fuji received an unknowing phone call. He rubbed the sleep off his eyes and hung the receiver on his ear without taking another look at the caller ID. "Hello?"

The voice from the other line was nasal and unfamiliar. It was Tezuka.

"I caught a cold so I'm skipping school." He explained briefly and waited for Fuji's answer.

"Are you all right?" A hint of concern lingered on the tone of the tensai's voice. It was rare for Tezuka to catch a cold Fuji got quite caught off when he said he was skipping school. Much less skipping club practice. The tournament was nearing and the team needed the training twice as hard.

Perhaps it was because of the cold season, Tezuka thought before he responded a yes. He had been feeling dreadful lately because of the demanding attention of tennis and school work. He would work up late and skip a couple of hours in bed just to finish his reports. His immune system must have had a hard time catching up and the supplements couldn't keep up.

It resulted with a stuffed nose and a temperature shooting up to thirty-eight degrees. His parents were away for work, as he insisted that he would be fine alone and skipping wouldn't do them any good. His mother prepared him some vegetable stew before she left and promised she would be back as soon as she finished with the increasing work load in the office. Tezuka said he'd be all right.

Fuji said he would come over to check on him after school, just to see if he's okay but Tezuka said it isn't necessary. He would take the medicine, take some rest, and come tomorrow; he'd be back in perfect condition. He hung up before the tensai could protest.

"Ah," Momoshiro raised a hand excitedly and spoke when the group focused its attention on him. "Why don't we just go visit him?"

Inui interjected with a dangerous glint on his rectangular glasses. "It wouldn't do him any good with you fussing around."

Kaidoh supplemented an annoying hiss. Momoshiro snapped. "Why you--!"

"Hey, stop!" Oishi tried to pull them apart when Momo plunged for the collar of Kaidoh's shirt and aimed a fist on his jaw.

"You piss me off!"

"Knock it off, both of you!" The others came to Oishi's aid and Eiji locked his hand around Momo's arms, tugging it away.

The rest was history.

o-o-o-o-o

It took him fifteen minutes on the bus and another five minutes by feet. Fuji rang the doorbell twice before he decided to fumble for the key on the porch lamp and use it to wrench the door open. He had phoned Tezuka's mother (when Tezuka didn't pick up) before he arrived. She spoke with anticipation when Fuji said he would drop by to visit his friend. He and the whole tennis club had been worried.

She told him where the spare key was hidden and requested him to bring some oranges if he could. Club practice after classes were cancelled and he said he can buy some on the way. Tezuka's mother thanked him relentlessly before she hung up.

The living room was dark when he stepped inside. A tall figure was plopped down the couch with his hands draped over his eyes. He was asleep. The tensai dropped the bag on the table and sat on the divan across him.

"Tezuka," he spoke quietly, as if caught between whether to wake him up or not. He was caught by surprise when he grunted and asked how he got inside.

"Through the door." He smiled.

Fuji and Tezuka had known each other since primary school. They were in the same class since and even though no once would vocally admit it, they were best friends.

"Have you taken your medicine?"

"I haven't eaten." The vegetable stew was cold on the table.

"Eh? Why not?" The smile was still there, as he studied his friend through half--almost closed--lidded eyes. "Is there something I can heat up?"

"There's vegetable stew on the table." Tezuka moved to his side, his eyes still closed and push the blankets down his shoulders. He tried to fight off the weight of his limbs but when he sat up, he almost flopped back down. Fuji took it as a cue and stood up from the couch.

"I'll heat it up. Go back to sleep."

o-o-o-o-o

"Tezuka," the tensai emptied the pot on a large bowl and set it on the center table. "Wake up."

He shook him slightly, and in an instant, he was awake. He pulled the bowl from the table and cleared it out in a minute, despite the heat. He didn't mind. He was famished. Fuji watched him while pushing two tablets of antibiotic and a glass of water on his hand.

Tezuka stared at them. Blankly. "I have to go dissolve these first."

"Eh?" Fuji didn't need further explanation. He had completely forgotten Tezuka never learned how to properly take in meds. He would almost laugh when he would dissolve them in hot water and drink it afterwards.

Forget it. It takes too much time. He had to take them now. "Well, if that's the case . . ."

Fuji walked over to his friends and took the tablets. Tezuka looked at him questioningly, unconsciously almost like a child, when his friend popped them in his mouth crushed them with his teeth, and sipped water from his glass.

Without another word, Fuji pulled Tezuka's chin down with his thumb and kissed him full on the lips. He was caught off guard but he didn't jerk away. He shoved his tongue down his throat with the medicine and Tezuka gulped it down. Fuji held up for a moment until he completely pulled away.

They were quiet for a few seconds, until the tensai found his words and spoke. "It was better that way than dissolving it for hours."

"I suppose." And as if nothing happened, he flopped back on the couch and pulled the blankets up to his shoulders.

Fuji stood up and prepared to leave. "Take some rest now, okay? Don't be stubborn."

Tezuka grunted in reply and in a matter of seconds, he drifted back to sleep. Fuji swept the room with a last look before he stepped out of the door. A wide smile didn't seem to leave his face.

o-o-o-o-o

The next morning, Tezuka felt better and went back to school. Fuji had skipped club practice because of slight fever and a cold.

Perhaps Tezuka might drop by and return the favor.

o-o-o-o-o

END

A/N: What favor it may be, I'll leave it to your thoughts. Reviews, reviews . . . Ah, I just love reviews.


End file.
